Card Tips:Solitary Knight, Gancelot
*Gancelot's effect is useful if you are going to use him later on in game as it allows you to easily get Blaster Blade into your hand for an easy Grade 2 ride. If you have a Wingal in support for your Vanguard or one spare in your hand, it can be worth riding Blaster Blade and having a Wingal in support until you can ride either another Grade 3 or, if you're lucky enough to draw one shortly after getting Blaster Blade on the field, ride Gancelot to take full advantage of having Blaster Blade in the Soul. *If you have 4 face up damage, you activate Gancelot`s skill twice, combined with at least 7000 Boost will force your opponent to use atleast 20000 Shield not counting Trigger Checks. Since the attack would hit 3 damage, your opponent will have no choice but guard against Gancelot in most cases. Use many Critical Triggers in a deck based on Gancelot, your opponent might not guard when they have only 2 damage thinking they will survive, giving you the change to win by getting a Critical Trigger. *You can use this card's primary skill while it is boosted by Little Sage, Marron, you can use Margal's skill to raise its power combined by its boosting to 25000 Power with 2 critical. This gives you the same result as using Majesty Lord Blaster, Phantom Blaster Dragon, and Phantom Blaster Overlord against 10000 Power opponent Vanguards: Forcing atleast 20000 Shield and hitting 2 damgae for a relatively lower cost. You can also use a 9000 Power booster like Toypugal in case your opponent has a 11000 Power Vanguard. *Even the trial deck that utilize Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte can have Gancelot to search and have another g3 in the deck to search for another Blaster Blade shield option or attack option. *Use Dream Painter's skill to add Blaster Blade in soul, without having to ride him. *As the card specifies "up to one Blaster Blade" you could just put Gancelot back into the Deck and not take anything back. This allows Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte to have a higher chance of getting off its Pseudo Trigger Skill. It also gets rid of a half useless Grade 3 in your hand. *Primarily, if you have the capacity to call Gancelot, unless you have Toypugal as a booster, you may as well trade this card in for a Blaster Blade, as it can at least be used to guard. If a deck runs many Gancelot and consequently many Blaster Blade, then it may be problematic Drive Checking into several Gancelot, but if you have used the Blaster Blades to retire opponent's cards, it can easily be worth the risk of two dud checks. *This consequently makes Gancelot a good choice in a deck involving Majesty Lord Blaster - Searching for Blaster Blades, calling them, and retiring cards will easily make up for the loss of two cards in order to activate Majesty Lord's skill. *For an easy method of fulfilling this unit's skill requirement, you can use Barcgal, or more specifically, Future Knight, Llew's skill to superior ride Blaster Blade. Category:Tips